


VID: Read My Mind

by promethia_tenk



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a fucking sap, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, and so am i, music: the killers, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promethia_tenk/pseuds/promethia_tenk
Summary: 'Ngk,' said Crowley.





	VID: Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Music: 'Read My Mind' by The Killers


End file.
